custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! (2001)
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 4th live show and his 2nd national touring show. It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - April 14, 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. Filming Location: Rosemont Theater- Rosemont, Illinois Plot A magical sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply per-recorded. *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw *Andy - Fernando Miguel (only appearance) *Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) *Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) *Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) *The Guard / The King - Derrick J. Graves (only appearance) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Look at Me, I'm Three #You Can Count on Me #Here in the Forest #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #It's a Great Day #Entr'acte (South Pacific) Act 2 #Wave the Flags #Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) #Knights' Dance #Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) #I Put a Smile On #I'm the King #Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags(Reprise) #It's a Great Day (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *A clip of this tour was shown in Jurassic Park III. *This is the last home video to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney.﻿ *During the second verse of I Love You, Penny is seen using American Sign Language. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *South Pacific performed as the intermission act of the North American tour to promote their videos' first release in the US. When they played at Radio City Music Hall, they made an appearance on the Today show with Barney. * The version of I Love You is similar to the Season 7 version. *When Barney says "I almost forgot!", It sounds like Tim Denver's voice. *In some of the scenes in the video, Barney's costume changes to like Season 9's costume. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. *The version of the Barney theme song is based on the Season 7-13 version. Category:1999 episodes